Marmot Ball
Marmot Ball is a sport enjoyed throughout the Eastern Kingdoms that involves punting a marmot-shaped ball between two narrowly spaced posts. The game can be played by two teams of multiple players, with three on the field for offense, and two for defense. Rules * The official begins the game with his mark, and every play afterward is began by the kicker's 'hup.' *A kicker sets up their ball on one of five markers at varying distances, the closest being worth 1 point, and the farthest 5. *Both teams set up their formation around this point, and after the official begins the round, the kicker then 'hups' the ball into play, allowing the attackers and defenders to begin contesting. *A skirmish consists of five rounds per team, while a game consists of ten, with a half time after five. *Magic of any kind is not permitted to tamper or affect the game or players in any way. Any curses or "gifts" (i.e. the worgen curse) are not allowed, as well. *The attacking team, upon successfully sacking the kicker, are granted 1 point Penalties * Jump Start ** if a player on either team rolls before the kicker has hup'd the ball, then one of the following occurs: *** if the jumping player is an attacker, then the defenders and kicker move forward one kicking marker, but, should they make the kick, it will count as if they were in their prior position *** if the jumping player is a defender, then the defenders and kicker move backward one kicking marker, but, should they make the kick, it will count as one less than their current position * Excessive Violence ** if a player exceeds necessary violence before or after a round has started (i.e. beginning a brawl with the other team after feeling an official's call was false) then the following occurs: *** the player(s) starting the violence are to be substituted for 1 round, and the affected team (the ones who did not initiate the violence) are granted a free kick from the 1-point kicking marker, separate from the rotation of the game In Game (Standard Formation) *Players line up according to the rules above. Two attackers and two defenders to a team. *When the referee starts the round, attackers and defenders /roll 100 - the highest roll wins. *If a defender wins, the attacker is defeated, if the tackler wins, they advance to the kicker, and both /roll 100 *If the attacker wins, they sack the kicker; if the kicker wins, they take a shot. *If both attackers win their rolls against the defenders, the highest attempts to sack the kicker first. *If the above is true, then the kicker will roll against both attackers. *INJURIES: If a player rolls a 80-94, and their opponent rolls a 6-20, then their opponent is moderately injured and needs to be substituted out for two rounds. If a player rolls a 95-100, and their opponent rolls a 1-5, then their opponent is critically injured and is out for the remainder of the game. Advanced Formations *The Mortwake Snake (Double Lineup) - Attacking Formation **One attacker sits on the line, while the other sits directly behind (stagger attacker). ***Opposing Standard (versus 2 defenders) ****Two defenders on the line double roll (100) against the single attacker on the line. If both defenders roll higher, then the entire attack is snuffed, granting a free kick. ****If both defenders roll lower than the attacker, then both attackers advance to double roll (100) against the kicker. ****If one defender rolls higher than the attacker, and the other defender does not, then the stagger attacker advances to roll against the kicker ***Opposing Halfsitter ****The single attacker and single defender roll (100) against each other. If the defender rolls higher, then the entire attack is snuffed. ****If the attacker rolls higher, then both the line attacker, and the stagger attacker advance to double roll (100) against the Halfsitter. If the Halfsitter beats both, then the entire attack is snuffed. ****If both attackers roll higher than the Halfsitter, then both advance to double roll against the kicker. If only one attacker rolls higher than the Halfsitter, then only that attacker advances to roll against the kicker. *The Halfsitter Formation (Back Line) - Defensive Formation **One defender sits on the line, while the second sits half way between the line and the kicker. ***Opposing Mortwake Snake ****See above ***Opposing Standard ****The single line defender rolls against both attackers, who double roll against the defender. If the defender is higher than one attacker, than the other attacker moves on to the Halfsitter, who then roll. If both attackers are higher, then they both advance to the Halfsitter, and so on. ***Opposing Thandol Grip ****The single line defender rolls against both wide attackers, and chooses which one to engage after all rolls have occurred. If higher than one, then they defeat that attacker, and the other attacker moves on to roll against the Halfsitter, and so on. If both attackers roll higher than the line defender, then both advance to double roll (100) against the Halfsitter, and so on. *Thandol Grip (Wide Pincer) - Attacking Formation **Both attackers form up similar to standard formation, but are separated by multiple yards. ***Opposing Standard ****Play occurs as in normal Standard vs. Standard formations. ***Opposing Halfsitter ****See above Leagues *EML: The Eastern Marmotball League is the most widely known league, with many large teams being funded that participate in it. It is often broadcasted on crude, dinky gnomish machines throughout the Eastern Kingdoms. **All referees wanting to official an EML match must be members of . If you wish to become a referee, send in game mail to Bhaldorn or Elijaah. **Any teams wishing to sign up for the league will need at least 3 players. Send in game mail to the above. Stadiums *Elwynn field (in game Hillsrad Brazie Farmstead) , a Marmot Ball team.]] Known Marmot Ball Teams EML Teams: *Boralus Broadsiders * Dominion Dragonhawks * Old Town Athletic Club * Westridge Chevrons * Greymane Mastiffs * City Watch Lazer Sharks Retired/Inactive Teams: * The Stormwind Savages * Silver Hand Saints 2018 Season * Old Town Athletic Club vs. Boralus Broadsiders (KTMC): 15-23 Broadsider victory Credits * Thomas * Bhaldorn * Morim * Zyadet * Balmius Category:Marmot Ball Category:Entertainment Category:Sports